


Spicy fluffy

by TheBardicCos_exe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinky asahi, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardicCos_exe/pseuds/TheBardicCos_exe
Summary: Just a bunch if ceapoy one shots with the haikyuu boys
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Bokuto x fem reader

You have been dating bokuto for a year now, in fact, it was yalls anniversary today. To celebrate, you went out and bought a sexy little outfit just for him. The only bad thing is you hadn't had the time to try it on and make sure it absolutely fit. So while he was at practice, you open the box pulling out the lingerie set. It was a simple black bra and panty set with grey bows on the hips of the panties. It also came with a black sheer baby doll. 

Taking in a shaky breath, you slip on the outfit. You look at yourself in the mirror, doing a little twirl. A frown comes to your face as you look at how tight it was on you. You wrap your arms around your waist. It wasn't very hard to guess that you didn't view yourself in the best way. 

You gasp as you hear the door open downstairs, hearing the boisterous voice of your boyfriend from downstairs "Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm home baby!" You want to welcome him home, to tear off the outfit, but you're petrified, frozen in fear. You refuse to turn around as the door to the bedroom opens. Being met with only silence, you work up the courage to turn around and look at the man.

Bokuto stands there, mouth open, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, staring at you. You feel your legs shaking. He hates it, you just know it. You squeak as he scoops you up, holding you up, your legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands firmly cupping your ass "God damn, Baby Owl, you look delicious ~" he says stealing your lips in a seeing kiss, his arousal rubbing against yours. 

He walks over to the bed laying you down softly "is this my anniversary gift~" he purrs into your ear. He kisses down your jaw, nipping softly at the junction of your jaw and neck, before kissing down your neck, sinking his teeth into your collar bone. You let out a breathy moan as his tongue laps at the harsh mark left. His hands explore your bare skin, underneath the baby doll, dull nails, scrapping your skin softly. 

He pulls back "you are so gorgeous, baby." He unhooks the bra, slipping it off and tossing it somewhere in the room. You watch as he plays with your nipples, pinching and pulling gently, you cover your mouth to stop the embarrassing noises coming from your mouth. Bokuto looks up at you, pinning your hands above your head, tying your arms to the headboard with the simple ribbon. He grins and goes down, taking a nipple in his mouth, his tongue rolling over it. 

Moving down, he pulls the bows slipping the panties off "you're soaking wet, love." He licks his lips, looking up into your eyes "I can't wait to taste you, baby owl~" he coos hiking your legs up on his shoulders "itadakimasu!" He announces as his tongue delves into your quivering hole, the tip coming out and tracing your clit before he sucks and pulls on it with his teeth. 

You yelp as his hand comes in contact with your ass, eliciting a growl from him as his pace increases. Your legs start to shake as his tongue withers inside you, you can feel our climax approach, feel your insides clamping down on his tongue. A few more seconds and "Oh Fuck! Koutaro!" You moan, toes curling. You hear him swallowing before he pulls back, licking his lips. 

Leaning over, Bokuto opens the side drawer going to pull out a condom "Kou.. I.." you blush, words caught in your throat. You swallow and take a shaky breath "I want y-you.. raw.. please?" You beg. His eyes widened but he nodded, dropping his pants and boxers. He rubs his cock against tour folds teasingly "you want it baby~? Beg for it~" you moan as he slaps his cock against your sex. Whimpering you beg "P-Please? Please! Make me your all over again! Come inside me, please!" You shake your ass, trying to roll your hips to get him inside. He hisses as he pushes the head inside, slowly rolling his own hips and sliding in, inch by inch, making you cry out with each push inside. Hes muttering out, counting the inches "oh fuck.. all 10… fuck.. so tight, balls deep! " 

He wraps his legs around you, moving slow but deep thrusts "fuck baby, do damn beautiful, so damn hot! Sexy in every one. Damn perfect!" He says in a mantra as he begins to plow into you. You can feel the static as his cock hits the perfect spot, over and over. Your mind was going blank, you couldn't think, you could barely breathe. One last snap of his hips and you both were coming, moaning eachothers names, bodies twitching. 

As Bokuto catches his breath, he pulls out and unties your hands. He lays down and cuddles you tight to him "i love you baby owl! Happy anniversary my love." He says, you both drifting off to sleep


	2. Asasavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is very jealous

Asahi sat on the bench, his mood sour as he watched Terushima shamelessly flirt with you, rolling his eyes at the way the playboy stuck out his tongue to show that dumb tongue ring of his. While Asahi wasn't exactly jealous, it didn't sit right in his chest. He knew you, you were loyal, you were his. What didn't help his nerves was Narita and Ennoshita whispering  _ "why is Asahi just sitting there? Aren't they dating?"  _ His eye twitched  _ "so they say.. but they don't exactly.. show affection to much."  _ His attention was pulled from them and back to you and Terushima. The latter was holding his face, you were wiping your mouth. 

He was there in seconds, pulling you close to him and glaring down at Terushima "did he hurt you Pumpkin?" He asks you. You're shocked by the growl in his voice, but honestly, it was a little bit of a turn on "Asahi, baby, I'm fine.." you say, placing your hand over his heart, feeling the powerful beats "let's just get out of here.. the team is ready to go" you plead. Dark brown eyes look down at you, the hard edges softening instantly. He says nothing, taking your hand and walking back to the bus to take you to the hotel. The game had been long and brutal.

On the bus, Asahi pulled you into his lap unexpectedly, cuddling you close. You weren't opposed to it, leaning into him as the bus went on its way, but then, you felt his hands squeezing your thighs hard, kneading them softly after, those long fingers brushing over your panties, ghosting right where your clit is. Your breath hitches as you feel his hard cock slip into your panties, settling between the folds of your pussy and resting inside your underwear. Looking up at him, he continues to look ahead as if nothing was happening under your skirt. 

Most of the others were already dead to the world asleep, Tsukishima and the driver the only exception, Tsukishima with his headset on and off in his own little world. The driver was far too focused on the road. Asahi leans down, through gritted teeth he mutters ".. don't make a sound.." his voice is deep and rough and with how close you are to his chest, you can feel the reverberation in his ribcage, making you shudder even more. 

With every bump the bus hit, it thrust his cock up, grinding the thick shaft against her sensitive clit. Up and down up and down, the thick veins in his fat cock making you're head spin. You place your hand between your legs, feeling the tip, your eyes widened in shock as you feel the small round metallic balls. You look back up at him, only for him to be staring down at you, an intense flame of passion burning in those dark irises. 

Right as you were begging whatever deity would help get oof this bumpy ass road, you feel warmth pool in your panties, his dick disappearing and you two straightened up. Your face was red as you realize, you were wearing panties covered, absolutely smothered, with his cum. The bus came to a stop at the hotel and everyone got off, you were having a hard time walking with the cum rubbing all over your sex, as well as the frustration of not being able to reach your own climax.

  
  


Later on, as Coach Ukai is passing out room keys, he looks at you and Asahi "due to the budget, you two have to share a room. Dont do anything stupid." He says, glaring at them. Both nod and when someone grumbles why the two dating get the same room, Suga pipes up "oh come now! It's Asahi! He's wholesome. He wouldn't do anything lewd!" You knew it was meant to be a genuine compliment but the twitch in Asahi's eye told you he wasn't taking that comment well.

Asahi grabbed both of yalls bags and started heading to the elevator. You follow him, worried for your big teddy bear of a boyfriend. You take his hand in the elevator, waiting for your floor number. He pins you to the wall, kissing you hard "... I have a surprise for you.." he whispers in your ear "you've earned a good.." he rolls his hips into yours "..hard…" his erection was prominent "... punishment.." he growls out. Letting you go, your face as red as can be, the doors open to your floor number, and Asahi walks out with the bags. You follow quickly. What brought this on?! You mind was reeling at the prospects. Asahi was great in bed but he was quite tame, a little vanilla, he made up for it with that dick though.

Inside the room, he pinned you to the wall, kissing you roughly, his tongue pushing inside your mouth, running all over every crevasse. If his tongue were any longer, he'd be able to shove it down your throat. He pulled back, you trying to catch your breath before he picks you up and tosses you on the bed. He reaches into the bag and pulls out several different colored ropes. Your muscles move on instinct for you to get on your knees, hands behind your back. This makes him smirk and get close, slowly taking your clothes off, kissing random places as he starts to tie you up. The front pattern is the number three, his number. This makes your heart beat even faster. You stare up into his eyes, pulling softly at the ropes, his face pulls into a sadistic smirk "tsk tsk, don't be naughty.. you can't escape those binds.." he feel him tilt your chin up with the riding crop "you are mine.." he growls, sending a what felt like a bolt of electricity down your spine. 

This was so unusual of him, he was usually sweet and caring and so soft in bed. You don't know how or what got him sparked into doing this. But it excited you to no end. He circles behind you and pushes you down, making you yelp. This only makes him chuckle "be a good little slut.. while I ravage this slutty sex of yours.. Pumpkin~" you feel his hot breath ghost over your soaked sex, why were you so wet?! A startled moan escapes your lips as his hot tongue laps at your aching clit, your cunt being in his mouth as he sucks hard before pushing the long tongue of his inside, wiggling it around and curling it as he slowly pulls it out, you were a moaning mess "As-" a hard smack to your ass "what was that?" He growled "d-daddy!" You moan out "good little pumpkin.." as he eats you out, he pushes a thumb inside your ass, making you gasp out.

Feeling your climax coming faster and faster as his tongue fucked into your hole. You feel the string about to snap before he pulls back completely, you feel your organization fade, making you whiny "daddy, please~ i wanna cum!" You beg, making Asahi chuckle "i love hearing ypu beg, little slut.." he slaps your ass softly, again and again, you calling out at each one. He pulled out a small little vibrator, pushing it deep inside your pussy. Holding up his phone "I'm going to get food with the team.. you'll be a good girl and stay here.. I'll be back" he turns on the vibrator, keeping it on very low.

He walks out, leaving you there with the vibrator going inside and unable to move. He's only gone for fifteen minutes but it feels like eternity. He walks over, pulling it out, you can feel the juices dripping from your hole. He walks around to the front, licking the vibe clean before dropping it back in the bag as sitting there, watching you pant softly. He drops his pants, pulling out his cock, stroking it, spreading precum all over the thick veins shaft. He moved closer to you, the tip pressing against your cheek "be a good little pumpkin and clean my dick off" his deep voice commands. You open your mouth, taking the tip of his dick inside, sucking softly. You watch him as his eyes flutter closed, head lolling back. You feel him start to gently rock into your mouth, inching in further and further, until you feel it in the back of your throat. You whine and moan softly, not just because you know it drives him crazy, but because you know he's not even halfway in.

Looking down at you, he smirks, but his hand caresses your face softly ".. im gonna fuck your nice tight throat.. alright?" You nod the best you can and take a deep breath, he pulls out the pushes all the way in and reaches around, rubbing the bulge in your throat, making you gag a little. He starts to roll his hips, pushing in and out, his pace slow but firm his hand still pressing against your throat making it harder to breath then it already was. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as he fucks your face harder. His movements are getting a little unsteady, he's growing close, but the edges of your vision going black are the only thing you can focus on before he pulls out completely, letting go of your throat. You gasp loudly, taking big gulps of air, as you can finally breathe. He pets your head softly, watching the drool and precum drip out of your open panting mouth. 

As he circles you again, he hykes your legs up. He teases your hole with the tip of his dick, before pushing the head in. You let out a breathy moan before a loud one follows as he shoves all 16 inches inside you. You're struggling to keep your hips up and spread for him, as he slowly pulls out, before shoving it back in "be loud for me.." he commands but in an act of rebellion, you stay silent. You feel his long fingers card through your hair, softly scratching the scalp with his dull nails, before his grip tightens and your head is yanked back bringing forth a delicious, whiny moan from you "i said.. louder pumpkin.." that deep voice growls in your ear "make sure the entire fucking team hears those nasty, slutty moans of yours.." 

The grip on your hips tightens "you are mine... and I'm going to make sure... they can never, ever, doubt that." He was jealous, oh god, he was absolutely pissed. He nips your ear "I'll make sure... you won't be walking anywhere for weeks... my slutty like pumpkin pie~ now.. how about I put some cream on top of you.." you squeak as his hand comes in contact with your ass. Looking in the mirror, you see the possessive smirk on his face as he watches the red hand print form on your asscheek. You feel him start to ram inside, the thick veins and sickening curve of his shaft molding your insides to his dick. 

Your face is pressed harder into the bed as he uses your body as his personal cock sleeve. You Varela register that he's taken the ropes off and flipped you so you lay on your back, him wrapping your legs around his waist as well.as your arms, kissing you passionately as he rolls his hips into you, loose his pace but not the strength if his thrust as you reach your climax, the strings snapping "ASSAHHIIII!!" You almost scream as you feel him release deep inside you with a groan "Ohhh fffuucckkk" he says giving a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out. You expect him to cuddle, put he gets up, pulling out salves and creams, setting to work pampering your skin and rubbing any marks on your body. You coiling feel yourself being lulled to sleep by the treatment, especially with his soft words and praises in your ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks, I'm sorry.


End file.
